


【锤星】一辆车还需要什么名字

by TheWesternTower



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWesternTower/pseuds/TheWesternTower
Summary: 开头先赞美泽白老师 感谢她不嫌弃我还耐着性子挤出午休时间和我对戏。梗由泽白提供。





	【锤星】一辆车还需要什么名字

**Author's Note:**

> 开头先赞美泽白老师 感谢她不嫌弃我还耐着性子挤出午休时间和我对戏。梗由泽白提供。

曾经骄傲的披风黯然垂在脚边，托尔呆滞地凝视着空空的牢房。母亲的柔声细语恍若也在昨日。悲伤如同翻滚落崖的巨石一般压在胸口，昏暗的地牢之中只有囚犯可悲的，如同行尸走肉一般的呼吸。

也不清楚为什么，突然就漫步到了地牢。可能是因为习惯性地想要去看看自己的弟弟，结果走到了，才发现那个牢房早就在浅浅的灯光下沉了灰。

为什么你们还活着。托尔想。

如同蚊子细微的嗡声一般吵闹吸引了他的注意。出于好奇循着声源走了过去，看见一个留着胡子的中庭人正徒劳地捶打着牢房壁。托尔的出现貌似让他更加激动了几分。

这该死的阿斯加德牢笼——奎尔用自己的肩膀撞击着屏障，被囚禁的滋味实在不怎么样，虽然早已不是第一次，但这里的气氛过于压抑，仿佛发生过一场盛大的浩劫，加上随身听被人收走让他快要发疯。透明的玻璃看似很容易突破，可真当奎尔将肩膀撞上去才发现神域的东西实在无法用肉眼来判断威力。他揉了揉自己酸痛的肩膀，改用双手捶打屏障希望制造点声响吸引到卫兵，只要有人过来，就有办法从这鬼地方出去。

突然奎尔听到一阵脚步声由远到近，稍稍停顿了一下侧耳倾听，脚步声很沉重，来者应该是个大块头，多数可能是没什么头脑、两三句就能骗到的卫兵，这样想着不禁加重了手上的动作，同时大声嚷嚷着，“嘿！你！给我过来，说的就是你！”

托尔听着对方毫不客气的语气站住了脚步。对方虽然气势不小但看上去已经被牢房屏障磨得差不多了，换个角度看他就像一只不知困倦的小猫崽一样闹腾。从他胸口的起伏程度来看，估计火气还不小。

大概又是什么喊冤的人。心情在往事的积压下出乎意料地平静，托尔打算耐着性子回应对方的闹腾。

“终于有个头了。”隔壁牢房一个绿色皮肤的囚犯哑着嗓子挤出这么一句。

托尔没有理睬他，而是转身去凝视着奎尔的双眼：“请问我能为你做什么吗？”

托尔没有仔细打量奎尔整个人，反倒是奎尔在看到来者不禁稍稍愣了一下，眼前这位和他预想中的相差甚远。奎尔飞快地瞟了一下他身上闪闪发光的铠甲和鲜红色的披风，一切都彰显着来者是个地位不低的人，要么就是个将军，要么就是个……王子。盗贼先生收起了自己的小心思，扶着玻璃歪头快速向对方笑了一下，尽量将自己最无害的一面展现给最后这根救命稻草。

“你好啊，先生。看您的装束想必是不凡之人——是这样的，我是一位星际旅客，来自……阿拉斯加星，和这儿的名字有点儿相似吧？我刚降落在贵星上，却因为初来乍到不小心踏入了闪电宫，结果一言不合就被带到这儿来。我真挚地希望您能高抬贵手放我出来……好让我和行宫的主人道个歉？”

奎尔显示出一副无辜的模样，默默在心底比了个yes，对自己出色的表演很是满意，接下来只要等这个家伙乖乖将着可恶的魔法屏障除掉，然后拿回装备，完成任务，领到奖金，再找个小酒馆快活一夜……

昏暗的光芒恰巧落在对方的轮廓分明的脸庞上让奎尔看入了神，仿佛一切光明都是为了托尔而存在。

如果不是在这种情况下相遇的话，或许奎尔会很乐意和这位金发美人调个情喝个茶打个炮什么的，当然只是如果。奎尔表面维持着亲切的笑容，摆出一副狗狗眼望着对方。

托尔没有过大的反应，只是抱胸看着他。

盗贼的通用把戏。托尔想。

这位“阿拉斯加星的星际旅客”态度的突变让他一点也不意外。星际盗贼最擅长的就是花言巧语。说的好听，但谁知道他偷了什么。

封闭的空间里明亮的灯光让他无处可躲，他身上的一切包括一根毛糙的头发丝都能让人看清。托尔后知后觉一般将奎尔从头到脚扫了一眼。他扮可怜的神情让他一张有点肉乎乎的脸显得有些滑稽，却又让自己联想起了后花园里那些没长开的小狮子，毛绒绒的小肉球非常可爱。灿烂的金发和自己的几乎一样，却是干练而不羁、乱成一团的短发。他秀气的五官表现出来他是一个风流倜傥的花花公子。看来像是斯塔克那样会很招姑娘喜欢。就是一身洗到褪色的灰色短袖直接让他被看出来出身低微。

托尔抛开对他外貌上的想入非非。饶有兴致地咀嚼了一番他的甜言蜜语，最后浅浅地勾起嘴角，露出一个尽量柔和的微笑：“托尔奥丁森，我的名字，阿斯加德的王子。行宫正是我所有的。你要是想为你的行为辩解的话，直接跟我谈谈也不是未尝不可。”

用锤子猛地一砸魔法屏障的边缘，牢笼如同接受到指令那般消退。托尔礼貌地在台阶下向掠夺者微微颔首，再熟练地朝他抛去一个wink，姿色不错，可惜是个盗贼。

“也许你可以在我的地方跟我谈谈。那里没有别人，这样会更方便你的陈词。”

奎尔接受到托尔戏谑的眼神，没来得一阵心虚感油然而生，更对他的爽快感到诧异。暂时抛却这些，他维持着一副镇定自若的样子，小心翼翼向前伸了伸手，触摸到的只有空气，确认无误后，迈着轻快的步伐踏下台阶，向托尔回以一个感谢的眼神，弯腰向他行了一个幼年从黑白电视上学到的不标准绅士礼，殊不知搭配自己的不是西装而是一套灰扑扑的便装，便显得有些不伦不类起来，好在阿斯加德人大概也不会在乎这些特蓝星礼节。

“我对擅自闯入您的地方感到非常抱歉，奥丁森王子。那个…您看，我现在这幅脏兮兮的样子还是不再次踏入您的行宫了，您随便找个地方将我放下就行，改天我一定带着珍宝亲自登门拜访，好么？”

奎尔表面笑嘻嘻，实则在心底暗暗啐了一口：拿到我的随身听然后离这个地方远远的，多少钱也不会让我再踏足这个星球了。他望着对面一脸蠢相的阿斯嘉德王子，琢思手无寸铁的自己跑过对他的概率有多大。

“还有，先生，如果不介意的话，我需要拿回我的私人物品？”

“你需要我的带路。”平视着这个着急远走高飞的盗贼，托尔沉着步子靠近了他一些，发现这个中庭人的身高与自己相差无几。看上去不是什么好惹的角色，可他的一点小把戏对于托尔来说简直算不了什么。

他急着走，但托尔心里想要他再留住一阵。他不是一个普通的中庭人，也不是一个普通的星际旅客。但应该会是一位很有趣的朋友，托尔默默地拨响了心里的算盘。或许他可以跟我聊聊天喝点酒什么的？脑海里突然间这个荒唐的念头一闪而过，然后就定下了这么做的决定。对方礼貌推绝的搪塞显示了他的急躁，所以该轮到自己转变态度了。托尔嘴角还是挂着一个相对和善的微笑，手里却握紧了锤柄。

“还从来没有人对我的邀请说不的。”托尔一只手抬起来摆了一个标准的请，眼睛钳在奎尔推辞的神色上。“或许你可以到我的行宫，喝点小酒，然后我们再谈谈你的行囊。”

DAMN——对方的话炸得奎尔脑袋里一片空白，只剩这四个大写加粗还描边的英文字母反复弹跳。警觉地向后退一下步拉开两人间的距离，奎尔迫使自己没有顺势把脏话从嘴里喊出来，压下自己不情不愿的表情，迈力抽动脸部肌肉挤出一个勉勉强强的笑容。这人到底打的什么鬼主意。心底暗暗纳闷却找不出再次拒绝对方的理由，只得暂且乖乖应了他的话，找到时机再行动，

“既然殿下有意邀请，那我就恭敬不如从命了，有多打搅啦。”奎尔几乎是咬牙切齿地吐出最后几个单词，顺着托尔指尖的方向，挪动脚步率先踏上幽暗的走廊，手臂内侧不安地碰了碰平时放枪的地方。这样可不行，到时候真要打起来，自己的胜算有没有百分之十还不知道。

而另一边的托尔则迈着轻快的步子跟上他不情不愿拖动的脚步，昏暗的走廊里压抑的气氛似乎减轻了一些，托尔原本是绷在嘴角的笑容现在也变成了一个愉悦的浅笑，事情还进展得挺顺利的。就是不知道他什么时候会反咬托尔一口，虽然现在嘴上还油滑地挂着敬语。

奎尔跟随着金发王子穿过金砌玉垒的长廊，抬头放眼望去都是散发着金子光芒的墙面，这是出自九界最优秀的火巨人工匠之手，精致程度可见一斑。边走路边吹着口哨，完全一副受邀而进、轻松旅人的模样跟在托尔背后，眼神到处乱瞟，时不时发出一声惊叹，像个无知的参观者，却又在暗地里琢磨卫兵巡逻的规律且记下宫殿的路线。偶尔向路过的卫兵友好地打个招呼，虽然没有一次能得到回应就是了。这里简直大的不像话。

在穿过错综复杂的连道后，辉宏的闪电宫呈现在两人面前，托尔率先推开了厚重的大门，自己退让在一旁好让奎尔先进去。奎尔疑惑地看了一眼他，侧身进入了行宫。

“哇噢……”奎尔在进入开放式后房间差点被对方刻意炫富的风格装饰晃花了眼。看来这位王子完全不知道低调二字怎么写——回忆起自己以前在臭烘烘的地下酒馆，有时会迎来一两个从阿斯嘉德干完一票回来的掠夺者，多数是钱包响叮当的，也不乏脸上带着淤青的。但他们无一不是在大肆吹嘘仙宫的富有辉煌，也算是奎尔最初接下这个任务的主要因素之一。但是现在不一样了。

“你这里…还挺高的嘛……”奎尔在扫视了一圈行宫里的装饰和家具后，装作不经意的样子慢慢踱步到露台，向下看了一眼后绝望的转过身将双手撑在台缘上，正好背对着最后一丝夕阳沉下彩虹桥。

“是的，从这里可以俯视整个阿斯加德，高处的风景很不错。”托尔笑了一下，在他走至行宫内部后将门随手一关，顺便把锤子靠在门缝上放着。毕竟花言巧语的盗贼，最经不起的就是信任。更何况还是一个无时不刻想着逃跑的盗贼。露台到地面的高度几乎可以比肩斯塔克的大厦，再加上楼底下一圈都是阿斯加德的精兵，这位盗贼朋友还是手无寸铁的。托尔有十足的把握相信他不会乱来。

轻车熟路地往简约的银色圆杯里倒入自己父亲珍藏的仙酿，对于客人已经是摆出了十二分认真的态度。

以前都没请过客人来自己行宫，这倒是挺新鲜。

托尔双手端着两只圆杯走近对方，将酒水送到他面前，“尝尝？阿斯加德的酿酒。”

“顺便，你还没告诉我你的名字。”

“呃……彼特奎尔，我的名字。”

奎尔思考了一下，还是将自己的真名显示于人。他不确定自己的作法在此刻是否正确，不过若是在戏耍对方一顿成功脱逃后，这个名字肯定会让他永生难忘的。接过托尔递过来的酒杯微微愣了一下，要说奎尔来阿斯嘉德这几天见识了什么，无非就是数不尽的稀世珍宝、散发着金光的钱币、姿色妖娆的妓女和醇香的美酒。

坦白说，这次会被发现应该尽数怪罪于酒精，若不是出发前被一位黑发美女抓住多灌了一杯，他也不会蠢的自己踩进卫兵堆里。……真是丢人。奎尔抬起另一只空的手摸了一把自己新刮过的胡子，在对方期待且不容拒绝的眼神下，将酒杯靠近了嘴唇，一阵浓烈的酒香从鼻翼间直达大脑，犹豫了一下还是抿了一口，觉得还不过瘾又忍不住喝了一大口。伸手将唇边溢出来的酒液抹去，扬起一个笑容向对方举杯点头表达感谢。

“很棒的美酒，不愧是阿斯嘉德。”奎尔笑嘻嘻地主动与他碰碰杯，将剩下的美酒一饮而尽。

“龟尔？奎尔？有趣的姓氏。”

奎尔边皱眉望向开着自己姓氏玩笑的家伙，边想着这酒可真辣。酒液穿肠，辛辣刺激着味蕾，口齿间却弥漫着仙酿特有的醇香，看来酒馆老板私酿的全宇宙最棒的酒这个称呼是时候可以易主了。

酒精的前劲很大，还没聊两句已经被托尔灌了两三杯，不一会就看到面前的人摇摇晃晃似乎分成了三个影子，奎尔随手将酒杯搁在露台上，揉了揉眼睛身子向前倾，停顿了数几秒后终于忍不住抬起双手贴在对方的脸上，将他的脸固定在自己眼前。醉酒的人眼睛微眯，细密的睫毛投下一片浅浅的阴影。轻微抬头仔细扫视着托尔的脸，先是从修剪整齐的胡子、高耸的鼻梁到深邃的海蓝色双眸，夕阳已经完全下落，几颗早星急忙忙地跃进对方的眼里，渲染出一片夜色迷人。奎尔嘴角上扬带着有些冒着傻气的笑容，最终满意地点点头，像是在确认货物一般。

“这样子细看，你的脸好像也没那么讨厌了，托尔·奥丁森。”

托尔对于他的主动贴近没有感到太多的意外，对于他的赞美也是。阿斯加德的仙酿不是凡人能扛得住的。奎尔的双手抚上他脸颊，那些模糊不清的醉话飘进托尔的耳朵里但是又一个词也捉不住，现在能感觉到的只有他手上那粗糙的、可爱的茧，有些飘忽地摩挲着雷神升了温的皮肤。

托尔望着那双翠玉的双眼被蒙上一层氤氲的水光，仿佛是湖水朦胧的微光。在那里可以清晰无比地看清自己的倒影。蝶翼那样细密的浅金色眼睫，被精细雕刻过一般的鼻梁，白皙的肌肤上藏着一两道若有若无的伤疤，刮得稀稀拉拉的胡子，彻头彻尾的残次品，却又完美至极。

伴随着奎尔的轻笑是一股好闻的酒香，温温热热的，轻轻洒在托尔脸上。酒的醇香还荡漾在舌尖，模糊不清的气氛冲昏了他的头脑。无名的冲动打破了理智。

托尔不带犹豫着啃咬上盗贼先生的下唇，舌尖将他半开的牙关撬得更开，径直探入深处。轻轻捧住他的脖子，并用另一只手臂从背后环住他的肩膀，将两人的距离缩小到几乎没有。

奎尔被突如其来的亲吻打乱了心率，自发想要往后退，却被肩胛后的手掌牢牢固定在一个高温的怀抱里，托尔的嘴唇也带着火辣的温度几乎要烫伤他。当意识到不对劲时似乎已经太迟了，一切都在朝着背离他预计的方向发展，又好像没有。

奎尔愣在原地，一时大意让托尔攻破了防线，舌尖在口腔肆意搅动翻滚，一呼一吸间都是对方身上酒香，和参杂在其中，几乎微不可闻的草叶香，奇怪的是奎尔并不反感与对方的亲近。揪着托尔脸颊的双手也渐渐卸了力气，改成在他侧脸和耳畔上胡乱的摸索，感受掌心下逐渐发热的皮肤，比起一个正常王子该有的细滑，这家伙更多的像一位久征沙场的战士。在被吻的缺氧的大脑里，可以勾画出他高举那把银灰色象征着力量的锤子，金红的披风高高扬起血色的残阳中的模样，噢，还有被贴身战甲完美勾勒的大块胸肌和腰腹肌肉。奎尔双手继续向上作乱，却意外摸到有些浮肿的双眼。

看来这位王子并非那么、“无脑”？甚至还经历了不少事故，也遭受了严峻的考验，然后才打磨出这样一位意气风发却暗藏锋芒的阿斯嘉德继承人。

将心神重新合聚，专心应对面前人的亲吻，在一段时间的被动接受后，奎尔主动探舌不甘示弱地回应了他的攻击，舌尖纠缠都在试图从双方那儿攻下一片城土。不知是谁先起的头，或许是气急了的星爵，率先亮出犬齿咬破了托尔的嘴唇，紧接着便一发不可收拾从亲吻演变成相互撕咬，两人都带着大有一种要把对方撕扯剖解吞之入腹的气势。

在即将缺氧和腿麻之际，奎尔将头轻微向后移了一点，在对方正要追上来的时候，狠狠地猛地用前额撞到了托尔双眼之间，鼻梁向上的位置，意图粗暴地打断这个已经称不上是吻的吻。

“你以为你在做什么，猥亵合法外星旅客吗？”

这根本算不上什么疼痛，至少对于托尔的脑袋来说。说实话他还蛮享用这种狂野的撕咬，眼前人就像一只令人琢磨不透心思的猫，娇媚，却充满傲气地亮出了利爪和牙齿。看起来如同打情骂俏一般的威胁，却给他徒增几分性感和主动的味道。托尔舔了舔自己嘴唇上外渗的血液，上面似乎还惨存着对方唇齿间的酒香，和一种……特殊的香味，如同最原始时，人类的荷尔蒙分泌出来吸引配偶的气味。

“'合法'貌似不是用来形容你的，彼特奎尔。”托尔回应着他徒劳无功的清醒，浅浅地吻了吻他皮肉绽开的嘴唇，再轻轻地将他受伤的唇瓣含住，吮吸起上面咸腥，香喷喷的血液。

已经记不清上一次跟中庭人有过这档事情是什么时候了。也许是大家都离去的那一天跟弗斯特的一个亲吻？虽然说这种场合底下想起她也有些太不合适了。

他跟简是完全不一样的。

奎尔轻哼一声算是放弃了对自己最后的辩解，不可置否雷神的亲吻仿若也带着神奇的力量，无论是暴雷狂风般的撕咬亦或者是细水长流的舔舐都带着一种让人无法拒绝，并且享受在其中的魔法。

托尔一路向下抚摸他温暖的身体，奎尔和普通的中庭人一样，有令人心神安宁的体温，如同襁褓那般温柔的温度。他的躯体在凡人里已经算是数一数二的健壮了，慢慢从下往上将奎尔的衣服撩高，使他脆弱的皮肤暴露在空气中。他的肌肤的确是脆弱的，起伏的伤痕，在自己的抚弄底下随着其主人浅浅地起伏着。他背上或大或小的擦伤，让自己联想到了他在尖锐的沙石上跌倒起身的模样。

托尔手掌描摹着他意外瘦削的肩胛骨，像是在安抚他受伤的羽翼。他柔软的腹部与微微隆起来的胸部，揭露了主人不好好保持身材的事实，此时它们正抵在自己坚硬的铠甲上，隔着一层布料与自己的身体贴合，却无法感受那其间的柔软和温暖。

手又是一路向下，灵活地绕道他胯部的前方，有些生涩地解开了他的腰带，又绕到他那曲线完美的腰窝那里，顺着腰线与臀部的衔接处将他看上去错综复杂的皮裤剥下。

奎尔还沉浸在与人亲热的气氛中，忽然察觉到对方不太对劲的动作，匆忙松开的搭在他双肩上的手，忙去推搡他的手臂试图阻止他继续一路向下探索，但是托尔的天生神力根本无可动摇——这可恶的力量腰带。奎尔咬牙切齿瞪着对方，紧张地寒毛竖起心跳加快，一大串问候奥丁家族的言语刚要脱口而出却硬生生被他接下来的动作全数堵了回去。

腰带裤子掉到地上的声音不算响，但托尔脑子一热在奎尔那翘挺的浑圆上拍下不轻不重的一下，却让清脆的声音在空荡的寝宫里回荡得清晰。

奎尔没能压住自己的尖叫：“你他妈干什么——！！！”

痛感还没传到脑神经，响声已经炸响在耳边，奎尔睁大眼睛一脸不可思议地盯着托尔，愣了一刻才反应过来面前的人对自己做了多恶劣的事，顿时一阵怒火中烧想抽出双枪对着这人笑眯眯的俊脸来上几枪，无奈自己现在不但手无寸铁还失去了一条裤子，情急之下只得一拳挥向面前这位性骚扰变态。

托尔则不费力气接住了他飞来的一拳，在奎尔外露的，因为用力而泛白的指关节上印下浅浅的一吻。就着这个动作，将他拉近自己，还包裹着护臂的手从他的膝弯背后穿过，将他横抱起来，不顾他软绵绵的挣扎一路踩着宽阔空荡的走廊直接走向寝室。

奎尔“亲切”问候仙宫人的语言滔滔不绝，偌大的行宫里面没有别人，只有托尔将他骂出的每一个字都听得一清二楚，甚至还有回音。奎尔光溜溜的两条腿在不断乱蹬，像只被提着耳朵的兔子那样，赤裸的皮肤在他的掌心底下升温，纯粹的欲望也在托尔身下的层层铠甲中呼之欲出。

被另一个男人打横抱着穿过开放的长廊实在不算是什么美好的体验，奎尔想，特别是当自己还赤裸着双腿的时候。在心底再次咒骂阿斯嘉德卫兵认真办事的精神实在应该提名表扬，犯人物品没见过搜刮的这么仔细的，连自己最不起眼的靴子也脱除了，腰带也被留在前厅。

最终理智还是让托尔撑到了寝室。巨大的落地帘将阿斯加德缓缓登台的星辰隔绝于外，微弱的烛火在阴暗的空间里跳动着，空气中弥漫着香薰柔和的味道。一面不顾着奎尔的挣扎将他摁在了床榻之上，柔软的被褥因为他的重量微微陷了下去，一面熟练地解开了披风，任由其垂落在床脚下。

他还在骂骂咧咧吵吵闹闹，像只不得消停的小兽，奎尔把身体撑起来试图下一轮挣扎，膝盖周围的红指印在昏暗的烛火下显得尤为刺眼，这番景象不禁让托尔皱了皱眉，眼看他又要试图逃跑，只好使了点力抓着他的肩膀将他摁回进床铺。

“如果我是你，彼特奎尔，我会试着让自己少说点话。”

托尔有些急不可耐地将身下人的双腿分开，把自己的身体挤进里面，又挑逗一般地用大腿蹭了蹭他胯间那个微微发烫的家伙，接着便熟练地拿来床头那个小巧的瓶子，将里面滑腻的液体倒在手心，一只干净的手撤下了他最后一块遮羞布，双手将手心里的液体捂了一会儿，确保它们不会太凉，就将它们尽数涂抹在他光滑的股缝间。

手指不紧不慢地摁揉着奎尔咬紧的穴口，那个粉嫩的小嘴在循序渐进的入侵下张开，将托尔的手指吞尽。托尔的手指模拟着阴茎操弄他的动作，让星爵那张三寸不烂之舌说不出话来。

托尔一边持续着手上的动作，听着快节奏的律动之下肉体与液体擦出的水声，一边近乎暴躁地扯着自己的铠甲，燃烧的欲望快要把自己灼伤，身下的物件早已硬的像块发红的烙铁。这么想着，手指操弄奎尔的动作不禁用上了劲，第二根手指没有最开始的那般温柔耐心，只是粗鲁地挤了进去，两根手指像剪子那样开合来扩张。第三根手指的加入同样也是粗暴的，尽管不想伤害对方太多，但呼之欲出的欲望令自己疯狂，托尔费了很大力气才把铠甲全部从身上扒下，与他赤裸相见。而手上的动作愈发用力，换来的是身下的人有些虚弱，却没放弃下的挣扎。

奎尔躺在床上无意识地捏紧柔软的床单，时不时条件反射般地蹬腿妄图将托尔踹到床下。

说实话自己并非抗拒这种小小的愉悦身心的深入交流，何况对象还是个称的上宇宙中第二的帅哥，有着令人爽心悦目的黄金比例身材。于是乎被按在床上恶语相向的同时，奎尔还能挤出闲心去欣赏一下对方起伏的胸膛和鼓起来的看起来十分壮观的裆部。奎尔被除下最后的贴身衣物时感觉一阵凉飕飕的感觉爬上皮肤，他往后缩了缩身体妄想躲过托尔的桎梏，奈何力量尚且悬殊，只得再次被掐住肩膀狠狠固定在柔软的床铺上。

奎尔抬起被捏的有些酸痛的腿试图将身上人蹬开，不曾想正好合了对方的意，导致自己一条腿被捉起向上折起，暴露出最脆弱、最柔软的地方。被人盯着私处的感觉糟糕透了，特别是托尔火热的视线，参杂着不带掩饰的欲望——没人能抵得住星爵的性感，不是吗？

男人开拓的动作算不上温柔，奎尔却能主动在其中发掘舒服和愉快，双手扒住身下的床单，价格不菲的丝绸被他蹭的起皱，手指深陷床单在上面留下几个指印。奎尔口中忍不住小声哼唧，在一片眼神迷蒙中偶尔望见托尔布满汗珠的额角和隐忍的表情，他的动作虽然急切却处处护着自己，感觉心中塌陷了一块地方。

表面仍是一副凶巴巴的样子，扭动着腰不知是抗拒还是迎合，奎尔勉强承受着托尔几乎称得上是凶狠的力度。

我可不是什么细皮嫩肉的小男孩。奎尔挣扎着将另一只脚弯曲折在自己胸腹前，顶着对方愈发阴沉的眼神，伸脚在他裸露的胸肌上轻轻踩了一下，抬眸向雷神抛出一个挑衅的表情。

“小公主，你再这么犹犹豫豫的话，就从我身上下来，换我操你。”

托尔接住了他挑衅的神情和言语貌似也算不上恼火，只是奎尔有些冰凉的脚掌贴在他滚烫的胸口上，却如同一块烧红的铁钳贴上来，让他萌发出一种奇异的苦楚。托尔猛抓着他的脚脖子将他的双腿分得更开，又用力地压制住，似乎那点关节腔滑液流失的声音让托尔对于这个动作有些愧疚，可能是真的因为他的轻佻生气了，对于他更加暴露出来的秘处已经顾不及中庭人的脆弱，手头用上了狠劲在里面横冲直撞，根本管不上奎尔的感受如何。

“我比较希望过一会儿你还能好好说出这句话。”

这样没有章法的扩张持续到奎尔的穴口已经是泛起了血色的红肿，上面还是水光淋淋的一片，它在主人吃痛的呼吸中一开一合，在托尔将手指拔出来的时候还能明显地感觉到对方在下面吸了自己一下。奎尔那张能言善道的嘴正吃力地控制着紊乱的呼吸，托尔也因为肿胀不堪的下方而试图用大口的空气再抑制一下，但闷热又昏暗的空间之中，两个荷尔蒙迸发的男性粗声喘气却起了反作用。

奎尔继而不舍地在喘息之余咬牙挤出几句嘲讽的话，突然感觉后穴里搅动的手指被人抽了出来，托尔的指尖甚至还连着一条从自己后面牵出来的银丝。潦草扩张完毕的穴口还来不及合上，暴露在微凉的空气中一张一翕，挂着透明的油状液体，在微弱的烛光下显得更加艳红诱人。

托尔觉得应该差不多了，便扶着他的膝弯将他的大腿折叠上去，任由他的小腿搭在自己肩膀上。奎尔微微眯起眼睛等待着他的下一步，期间听到他低沉的笑声有些心神晃荡，还没等将自己从托尔含着一汪无尽之海的双眸里拔出来，身上人已经动作熟练地将胯下的长枪对准了自己的蜜穴。托尔捏着他没有多少肉的髋骨缓缓地挺腰，感受着在液体的协助下他的身体内部为自己所打开。托尔与奎尔的胯骨紧贴在一起时，奎尔的小腿掉了下来挂在托尔手臂上。

火热的温度在肌肤相贴之下燃烧得更欢了，托尔以一种艰难的姿势弯下腰去抚弄了下奎尔湿漉漉的发稍，在他耳边轻声细语：“那我们开始了。”

奎尔此时此刻才开始真正感到惊慌。

拒绝的言语还没发出声就被人一锤子打回喉管，哽了一下再吐出来时，已经变成了有些发颤的呻吟，混合着肉体相撞的声音和咕啾咕啾的水声，回荡在空旷的房间显得格外清晰和淫荡。

连呼吸的空气中都浸泡在淫靡的气息中，阿斯嘉德最强大最光荣的战士兼未来之王，正挥舞着他的权杖一寸一寸地开拓侵犯星际盗贼体内柔软的土地，在托尔猛烈的挺腰中，奎尔平时鬼点子层出不穷的大脑和牙尖嘴利的言语在此刻全部罢工停机。

奎尔开始后悔在做之前没有仔细留意过对方的尺寸，虽说在脱光之前已经稍微估算了一下，但他无论如何也不会想到，托尔比他想象中的粗长不是一星半点，甚至给人一种顶到已经最深处的窒息感。

“操你的…奥丁森……”

奎尔闷闷发出几声鼻音，被操的爽了还要回敬别人几句，却又压制不住心底渴望与他亲密的欲望，伸手将托尔的头按在脸旁与他耳鬂厮磨，鼻尖在对方垂下来的散发着好闻香波味儿的鬂发上嗅来嗅去，然后被细小的发尖扫到鼻子，控制不住打了个小小的喷嚏，连带着后穴也跟着收缩了一下，末了还一脸懵懂的看着他。

托尔的表情僵硬了一下。

奎尔一步一步将城池敞开。这倒是托尔没想到的。

与其说是托尔在侵犯奎尔，倒不如说是托尔正在沦陷进入奎尔甜蜜的诱惑里。

喘息间已经淡去了最开始浓烈的酒香，托尔在掠夺式的亲吻中意外尝到了奎尔胡茬上一丝淡淡的金属气味，似乎还沾上了一点火药遗留的焦味，同时他皮肤上浮着一层与这些都格格不入的、淡淡的奶味，像是沐浴乳的气味，又像是他自己本身的气味。

再加上他用鼻腔发出像小动物一般的哼叫又让他有一种说不出来的性感，他的气味该死的好闻，而他又像只发情的猫一样胯部不断在磨蹭些小动作。奎尔瞥到托尔吃瘪的表情有点小开心，从喉咙里发出几声咕噜咕噜的声音又被人按进床里接着肏，只不过这次托尔的头也跟着凑了上来，于是第二次接吻便这么顺理成章的实现了。说实在的，在彼特奎尔的约炮准则中并没有不和一夜情对象接吻这一条，相反他很享受接吻这个过程。而托尔的舌头模拟着身下性交的动作在他的口腔中横冲直撞，这倒是第一次体验，于是乎奎尔也抱着他的脖子，顺着他的动作张开嘴与对方的舌尖共舞。

最原始的兽欲冲昏了托尔的头脑，单向式的入侵逐渐变成了撕咬，再次用牙齿轻轻咬住奎尔嘴唇上微微破皮的地方，佯装要狠狠咬合的动作变成了牙齿在他狼狈的皮肉上轻轻一磕。同时身下的动作逐渐变快，用自己的物事一次又一次用力撞击进他的身体，直到在响亮的肉体碰撞声中夹着骨头震颤的感觉。

一点无伤大雅的疼痛倒给正兴头上的欲火添了柴。

托尔放开了奎尔的嘴唇，任由他那张话语破碎的嘴吐露想说的话。奎尔伸出手环住对方的后背，修剪圆润的指甲深陷他结实的背肌，扬颈侧首，身子向后蹭希望缓冲一下攻势，却无意间露出脆弱的脖颈引人上来留下痕迹。

托尔似乎是察觉了奎尔想后退的微动作，用手摁住他的肩膀，力气大的离谱。奎尔感受到他的另一只手顺着自己暴露在烛光下的颈窝，向下滑到覆盖在布料下的胸口，在上面停顿了片刻后轻拧了一下早已挺立的乳头，强烈的感觉刺激着奎尔发出一声闷哼。托尔似乎很满意，继续一路向下摸索到奎尔腹部只剩线条的腹肌，露出危险的目光。

他一路浅吻下奎尔微微泛起粉色的肌肤，皮肉柔软而又带着一丝淡淡的奶香像是在品尝一块可口的蛋糕。将掠夺者碍事的旧T恤推上他的胸前，托尔一口咬上那点微微充血的乳珠，吮吸啃咬着那块柔软的领地，像是要将里面的琼浆玉露夺取出来一样。

这估计是这个夜晚诸多个荒唐冲动的又一个。

托尔仗着自己蛮力硬是把黏在奎尔身上碍事的衣服撕开了，衣料破裂的声音传入耳中还是让托尔增多了那么一点愧疚，但随即这点愧疚随着那块破布被一起扔下了床。

——只是一瞬间的事，奎尔还没来得及心疼最中意的一件T恤，就被托尔激烈的动作顶出一声惊呼，连磨牙骂人的声音都带着一丝哭腔。奎尔的脸上猛地变出了一个愤怒的神情，少儿不宜的词语刚开了个头，但又在下一个顶腰中和脸上的表情一起被冲散，成了一个不着调呻吟。

阿斯嘉德人不断地换着角度抽插顶弄，反复磨蹭着最敏感的那点，发了狠劲地要让他吐出点更好听更尖昂的声音。快感如同电流洗刷过全身，将奎尔彻底电得浑身酥麻，双腿交叠锁住托尔有劲的腰肢，连脚趾也舒服地蜷缩起来。

托尔深深地注视着奎尔的眼睛。

恍惚间，他翠色的双眼在烛火的渲染之下似乎变成了亮晶晶的金色，如同阳光一般可爱而闪耀的颜色。

他身上硝烟的气味，他和小动物一样可爱的小动作又起了一种反差。他完美得像一颗明星的双眼不由得让自己彻底为他败下阵来，倒在他那温暖却又要将自己灼伤的眼波中。

——也许某种意义上我真的捉到了一颗恒星。

这么想着，托尔又再一次埋入了他软绵绵的身体里。

托尔在享受性爱的期间没有说多少话，只是偶尔发出一两声低喘证明他乐在其中，经常还会被黏稠的水声和响亮的交合声掩盖过去。奎尔被操到头脑昏涨便再也顾不上什么面子，委身人下婉转承欢放声尖叫，搂着托尔的脖颈，凑上去贴近对方的耳边，将他小巧的耳垂含进嘴里舌尖舔舐挑逗，满意地听到对方加重的呼吸声，放开他时喉咙里发出一连串低笑声。翘起来的性器抵在托尔的腹部随着动作一下一下在上面摩擦，还不够，还不够，奎尔移过脸在托尔唇上轻啄一口，望着他低声下气地请求道：

“殿下……帮个小忙呗。”

托尔很快领会了奎尔的意思，腾出手圈住顶着他的头部，颇有技巧地拨弄着上面的小孔，借着些许前列腺液开始套弄起来。

前后夹击的高潮让奎尔快要爆炸，沉沦在性带来的快感里仿佛一切感官都被封闭，彼特奎尔的全世界此刻仅剩托尔奥丁森一人，再也容不下其他了。一霎那眼前白光仿若一道闪电劈下，奎尔猝不及防闷哼一声释放在对方手中，松开手跌回了床上，高潮后的身体停不住一阵阵的痉挛，涎水从合不上的嘴里溢出打湿了身下的床单，眼眶微红望向托尔，末了阖上眼睑遮去了眸中波光流转。

托尔在一个悠长的湿吻中，挺身将自己的精液灌进奎尔穴道深处，滚烫的体液冲刷着他的肠壁，刺激着奎尔张开嘴，如同一条搁浅的鲸，被动地接受托尔的亲吻。对方的体液将他填的满满的，托尔退了出来，奎尔无力地抬了一下酸痛的腰，液体便从艳红的穴口出慢慢流出，将本来就沾了不少乱七八糟液体的床单打的更湿。

“感觉怎么样？”

奎尔舔舔唇，没有说话，旁边明灭闪烁的烛火映在他的眼里，像眼底有火焰在燃烧。他的脸上还带着一点泪痕，但丝毫不影响托尔觉得他现在像只吃饱后朝主人露出肚皮的猫。

在托尔还在耐心等待对方回话时，奎尔突然捧住托尔的脸，将他拽入又一个亲吻……

第二日清晨的阳光丝丝缕缕地透过窗帘的缝隙。托尔眯着眼睛想要起身去拉一拉窗帘，却发现手臂被沉沉地压实了。

一头乱糟糟的金发撞进他的视线里，昨夜如梦如醉的云雨的风景在托尔脑子里一阵倒放，他甜腻的声音，拨人心弦的小动作，肌肤相贴的火热，如金子一般让雷神沦陷进去的双眼……尚且还停留在睡梦中的奎尔还肿着的唇瓣泛着一种诱人的血红，昨日他在身下那些放浪的叫声仿佛又钻进了托尔的耳中，斑驳的指印与牙印，以及一些紫红色的吻痕落在他苍白的皮肤上，覆盖在他那些陈旧的伤痕表面，却不禁让托尔有些自责，自责于对如此一件完美的尤物过分粗暴。

托尔小心翼翼地把手臂从怀里人的脖子底下抽离，又轻轻地在他额头上印上一个吻。在粗略地穿好衣物后将衣柜中的一件质地较为柔软的长袍翻出，走到床边轻轻地放下，顺便抬眼看了看奎尔熟睡的后背。单薄的绒被覆盖在他身上，轻薄的料子在他的腰臀衔接处描绘了一道弧线迷人的山峦，让托尔又不禁想到了昨夜在浴池中的模样。奎尔底下那张可爱的小嘴在温水中轻轻翕合，一点一点地吐出不属于他自己的液体，粘稠的白色液体分散在水中。

而托尔则将手又一次伸进了他里面，没有章法地搅动着，带出他的一阵闷声的呻吟，有些沙哑的嗓子里有气无力地憋出一两声哼叫，让托尔在水中再一次将硬的发痛的物事，抵在他的股缝间，扶着奎尔颤抖的身子在他的双腿之间，他的身体之外，解决了这野蛮的欲望。最后是一个湿漉漉的吻，只是轻轻地将嘴唇相贴，仿佛是在给自己的珍宝小心地盖上印记。

…  
将巨大的落地窗帘拉严实之后，托尔再一次倒回了柔软的床上。

也许休息多一会也没什么关系。

fin.

后记

“喏，你要的东西。”

彼特奎尔将一个轻飘飘的小布袋抛到黑发美女的怀里，随意拉开她身边的木椅坐了上去，又因动作幅度过大扯到腰上的伤而痛的龇牙咧嘴。

“你一定吃了不少的苦。”有着绿色眼眸的少女望着他发出清脆的笑声，纤细的手指灵活地解开袋子上的活结，一缕缕金如灿阳的头发从布袋中露出来。“想要剪掉雷神的头发可能就比举起他的锤子简单那么一点点。”

“那可不，”奎尔揉了揉因着凉感冒而发红的鼻尖，“不过我的计划从来没有出过差错，而且保证你会对结果非常满意的，所以赶紧付款吧，让我越早离开这个鬼地方越好。”

掠夺者接过那袋沉甸甸的金币，低头打了个喷嚏，拉上斗篷的兜帽遮住脸从后门溜了出去。

“见鬼，一定是在爬房檐时吹风感冒的。”这是奎尔离开阿斯嘉德说的最后一句话，他将沾了泥土的鞋底在用来做地毯的仙宫长袍上蹭了蹭，一脚踩上油门驾驶着米兰诺号离开了这个充满了美酒、金币和闪电的国度。


End file.
